As an injection molding method for a transparent resin molded article, methods disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 described below are known.
A method of manufacturing a transparent resin member disclosed in PTL 1 is to mold a canopy 1 in which acrylic resin is laminated on both surfaces of an intermediate molded article 2 made of polycarbonate, by disposing the intermediate molded article 2 made of polycarbonate and having a convex shape in the interior of a die 6 composed of a lower mold 60 and an upper mold 61 respectively having cavity surfaces 60a and 61a having the same shape as the external appearance shape of the intermediate molded article 2, clamping the die 6, and pouring transparent acrylic resin into voids between the intermediate molded article 2 and the cavity surfaces 60a and 61a, as shown in FIGS. 2 to 4 of this literature.
Further, a method of manufacturing a contact lens material disclosed in PTL 2 is to obtain an intended contact lens material by injection-molding a first resin mold and a second resin mold for manufacturing a contact lens material, feeding a contact lens material molding material to either of the molded first and second resin molds, forming a contact lens molding cavity by die-matching the first resin mold and the second resin mold, and molding a molding material filled into the cavity, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 of this literature.